


Remember

by chujellies



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujellies/pseuds/chujellies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midna has been gone for a while now and Link struggles to remember their last night together. /One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

The sun had long set, declaring that day had finally turned into night. And yet, Link was still laying in his bedroll wide awake. This was not the first time and he knew it would most certainly not be the last. He had been thinking about _her_ , again, the woman who had been his hidden companion. She was like a phantom that had been there from the start, never seen but always heard. The one who had traversed the perilous journey with him. The one who had shared secrets, laughs, and songs with him. But, she had slipped through his fingers. Now so much time had passed, since she had gone, that he was afraid that she was slowly fading. He began to search his mind, trying _so hard_ to cling to those few precious memories of the one night before it ended.

 

\---

 

All he could remember was:

 

the scent of her hair as he ran his fingers through it, tugging lightly as he went. It wrapped around his fingers as he brought it closely to his face, and he inhaled that sweet smell of lilac and honey. And he remembered her hair, sprawled across the pillows next to him, the gentle morning sun making it  _ shine _ . And oh, just how gently it would frame her face when she turned towards him was lovely in itself, while the way her hair curved around her neck and separated her breasts will forever be imprinted upon his mind.

 

All he could think of was:

 

the taste of her lips, as her purple lipstick smeared across his mouth. It tasted like berries, and her lips were warm, welcoming. Fevered kisses littered his face and neck, and he had whined for more. He could feel the softness of those sweet lips as they left kisses all along his spine. He remembered the marks that she had left all over his skin with her mouth. The bittersweet bruises and lipstick stains were small reminders of where she had marked her territory the night before. And oh gods, how those lips could tickle his ears as she laughed. 

 

All he could recall was:

 

the fire where his skin met hers, each touch causing fireworks against his skin. Her fingers as they trail up his chest, long nails leaving red marks in their wake. Every caress would leave him completely breathless and only wanting more. He would arch into every touch, unable to control the noises he released. He was enthralled that it only made her touch him more. Clearly she had been pleased with the sounds he was making. 

 

He reflects:

 

It had hurt to watch her, knowing she would leave him. It had hurt to  _ touch _ her, knowing it would be the first and the last. Her presence enamored him. She was his sun, his moon, his  _ queen _ . Her voice was velvet, her laughter a song, and he could sit for hours as they both poured from her mouth. Out of all the stars in the sky, she was the only one for him. He had needed her just as much as she needed him. 

 

But, her eyes haunt him. Her laughter echoes in his dreams. Her absence make him ache. It left a void. He knew this. She knew this. And yet, their union was inevitable; without it, they would have been incomplete. They touched and kissed in places most sacred, not caring that people would have called it taboo. That night they had learned more about each other than any of the moonlit nights by the fire. He learned the curves and the warmth of a woman, no, a queen, and his respect and admiration grew. He knew he was smitten, for he wanted to whisper those few forbidden words. He felt them on the tip of his tongue. She had pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him just as they were about to escape. He swallowed the words as asked, though he regretted the motion. But, with a solemn understanding, he knew that those words would have been too much to take. 

 

\---

 

His reverie is short lived and is not enough to cure what ails him. He needs her touch, her taste, her smell. All he needs is her and that is  _ exactly  _ what he cannot have, and what he will never have again.. It’s as though she is being dangled before his eyes,  _ just _ out of reach. She is lost to him and in return he has lost himself. She had been the piece that had completed him, his other half. But now their worlds are no longer connected, for what had brought them together in the first place is now gone forever. 

  
  


The mirror had been broken, and his heart along with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i wrote this for a friend's birthday (ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡  
> just a small little thing;;;  
> it's been a while since i've written and i just really wanted to have a go at it again;;;  
> i hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
